Ties That Bind
by skilled-like-a-ninja
Summary: A tribute to the Organization in a collection of themed drabbles, one for each Organization member. 100 words each. Standard disclaimers apply. [complete]
1. XIII: Thread

Roxas is a thread; slim but stronger than he looks and harder to break that you would guess. He is not always seen and often blends in but is always there. Threads subtly hold everything together; and so does Roxas, indirectly. He binds his friends close and holds them together, and it is rare that his threads rip.

Roxas is short and skinny, but not to be underestimated. He is lean and tough and hard to break, but when he does threads unravel everywhere. Roxas is small but immensely important, because, without Roxas, everything falls apart.

Roxas is a thread.


	2. XII: Live Wire

Larxene is a live, spitting wire. If you touch her, she'll zap you, quite literally. Larxene has a terrible temper, and, like a live wire, she is not to be trifled with.

But, if handled right, Larxene can be an invaluable friend. She is incredibly intelligent and highly audacious. Larxene is afraid of nothing and no one. She is a very helpful thing when she's not shocking you, not at all unlike a live wire.

Larxene is feisty and hot, not something to play with. She dances with energy. She makes the sparks fly.

Larxene is definitely a live wire.


	3. XI: Ribbon

Marluxia is a ribbon. He ties up all the loose ends with utmost care and devotion. Marluxia loves his work and appreciates all the simple, beautiful things.

While not a pushover, Marluxia is not needlessly cruel. Often he is gentle. Marluxia has his own distinct style and is not afraid to just be what he is and feel no shame for it. He enjoys the elaborate.

Marluxia is not to be underestimated. Likable though he is undeniably, he can be sinister and manipulative and cruel and hide it all behind a mask and pretend nothing's different.

Marluxia is a ribbon.


	4. X: Rubber Band

Luxord is a rubber band. With Luxord, it is always a gamble to see how far he can go before he breaks. Luxord bounces back quickly and snaps you in retaliation. And when he snaps you, it hurts.

Luxord is cunning and devious and can do a great many useful things. He is highly creative. Sometimes Luxord is the only thing holding everything together. There are so many things to do with Luxord, he is never boring. He can be entertaining, dangerous, and useful.

Luxord is flexible and can bend any situation to suit him.

Luxord is a rubber band.


	5. IX: Sitar String

Demyx is a sitar string. He is passionate and dedicated to his music making. He can be soulful or sad, joyous or fiery, just like his beloved music. Demyx has his own unique stule and is not afraid to express it.

Demyx is one part of the whole. He is a team player; he can't do it by himself,, but he can do it with the help of another. Just like the sitar strings are just strings without the sitar, and the sitar is just wood without the strings. But together they make beautiful music.

Demyx is a sitar string.


	6. VIII: Cord

Axel is a cord. He is nigh unbreakable, but also flexible. Axel won't break no matter how much the pressure, but rather bend the situation to his own benefit.

Axel is not easily angered. On most occasions, he can just shrug it off. But if you are persistent and chew at him for long enough he will retaliate. Like all Nobodies, Axel has a fiery temper when provoked.

Axel has a thick outer shell, but sometimes his hard, ruthless act is just that; an act. Because underneath his tough exterior, Axel can be lonely and sad.

Axel is a cord.


	7. VII: Elastic

Saix is elastic. He is resistant to outside pressure and no matter how far you stretch him he will snap right back to his true form, but if you stretch him too far he will snap you too, and show no mercy. Saix is aloof, cold, and unforgiving.

Saix needs no outer shell to protect himself. Insults and "feelings" bounce off him without leaving a dent because he is so loyal to himself.

Saix is ruthlessly efficient, getting the job done well and lastingly. Saix is reliable until he snaps; then he is unpredictable and violently wild.

Saix is elastic.


	8. VI: Embroidery Floss

Zexion is embroidery floss. One simple strand of floss, but yet so complex. One strand of floss can be woven into patterns intricate or simple, or left how it is. But Zexion isn't as he seems and neither is a strand of floss.

Zexion is complicated. Just as one simple strand is made of many tiny strands, Zexion is not one simple strand. He is many.

A strand of floss does not show its innermost threads. Neither does Zexion. Zexion has secrets, things he would rather forget, but on the outside it's as though nothing is there.

Zexion is floss.


	9. V: Fishing Line

Lexaeus is fishing line.

He is the strong, silent type. Sometimes you see him, sometimes you don't, but you never hear him. He is just there. No matter whether you want him there or not, he will be.

Lexaeus is strong. Very strong. It is next to impossible to break him, and he looks tough and is tougher. He can tie a knot so tight you can't get it undone, but you can't force him to do anything. He can pull so tight it is excruciatingly painful.

Lexaeus is silent. He says hardly a word.

Lexaeus is fishing line.


	10. IV: Shoelace

Vexen is a shoelace.

He is simply essential. The Organization couldn't do without him, but he stays in the background and out of the spotlight. Without Vexen, the Organization would struggle.

And Vexen is also more than he seems. Have you ever looked at a shoelace? It's a complex thing – with interwoven strings making up the lace, and the hard end to keep it from fraying. A shoelace isn't just a piece of string. It's the same thing with Vexen – at first glance, he isn't significant, but at second much more meets the eye.

Vexen is a shoelace.


	11. III: Twine

Xaldin is twine.

He is incredibly, undeniably tough, in a distinctly unpleasant way. Xaldin is coarse and rough against your hands and can rub at your skin or tighten around you painfully. He is unforgiving and puts up a hard outer shell because he doesn't know what else to do.

If you get on Xaldin's bad side it can get ugly, but he can also be very useful. Twine is a loyal thing- it will not betray you and snap right when you need it most. Xaldin is very, very versatile and can do just about anything.

Xaldin is twine.


	12. II: Rope

Xigbar is a rope.

He's the kind of rope that is used at sea and is not a stranger to hard work – but is also flexible and easygoing when it wants to be. Xigbar has a comfortable, casual nature, but can leave a mark if you treat him wrong. Rope burns are very painful.

Xigbar is coarse and tough on the outside, and maybe just a little brittle, but on the inside he is calm and laid back once you get to know him a little. Xigbar calmly takes charge when he needs to.

Xigbar is a rope.


	13. I: String

Xemnas is a string.

Just a plain string. Simple at first but more than it seems. Xemnas has simple wants and simple pleasures; it's just that sometimes he goes about things the wrong way. He can be cunning and cruel, but in the end he only wants a heart. Is that really so much to ask for?

Just a little old string – so many uncountable things he can do. Xemnas is THE string that holds everything together, and he is a good leader for all his flaws. He works endlessly to achieve a single cause.

Xemnas is a string.


End file.
